Night Feelings
by IWriteNaked
Summary: Clary used to be such a good girl. Until Jace became her roommate. One Shot. Lemons.


**Two one shots in one day. I'm on fire, I know.**

 **I would like to extend the biggest thanks in the world to DeathCabForMari for betaing for me, and for helping me finally finish this story. I don't think I ever would have actually finished this one without you, because I was cringing over it so much. You're the bees knees, and I love you, and I can't wait to see you again.**

 **WARNING: Lemons lemons lemons. Mature readers only.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

I turn my music up a little louder in order to drown out the sound of my best friend with the nice girl from our anthropology class. It seems that the louder I play the music, the harder he tries to make her scream his name. He knows it bothers me. That's why he does it.

We've been best friends since we were children and he's been this way since he figured out what his penis is for. It's not just that, though. He'll go as far as to walk around our shared apartment in nothing but his underwear while saying dirty things to me. Jace thinks it's hilarious, but I think it's his biggest flaw as a friend and roommate.

I give up and turn my stereo off. Anthro-Girl has gotten too loud for music to help, and they'll quiet down if I just turn it off. I don't want the neighbors to call the cops. Again.

"Oh, fuck, Jace," the girl moans.

We need a bigger apartment. And we need to soundproof Jace's room.

"You like that, Baby?" The sound of his husky voice is the equivalent to a vocal orgasm. It makes me crazy. I'd never tell Jace that listening to him having sex turns me on, but…I rarely actually have sex, and I'm a little frustrated.

I hear him grunt as I slip my hand into my lacy, blue panties. My fingers circle my clit, fueled by the sound of Anthro-Girl having another orgasm. I think of how it would feel to have a boy's weight on top of me.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Jace groans and I rub myself faster, quickly reaching my peak. He and I come together.

There's a loud shuffling and I hear the girl ask, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," he grumbles, and I know instantly that he's coming to my room. He does this fifty-percent of the time.

I sit up in bed, removing my hand from my core. The door creaks open and Jace's startling golden eyes take me in for a moment before stepping past the threshold and climbing under my maroon comforter. He pulls me into his bare chest. I'm only wearing a t-shirt and panties, while he's in nothing but a pair of briefs. His chest is tanned and muscular, but I don't allow myself to stare at him.

I squirm in his arms but he holds me tighter. "What are you doing?" I growl.

He nuzzles his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply. "I was thinking of you, Clary."

"Jace!" I protest. "You were not. Get out of here." But I put the idea of him thinking about me into the spank bank, for later. Lord knows I'll need it.

He nuzzles me closer. "I really was."

I punch his arm, the sound clapping through the room. "No you weren't." I laugh, but my stomach flips. Jace messes with me all the time. He thinks it's funny to say sexy things and watch how flustered I get. However, he's never taken it this far. There isn't usually any physical contact, and he's _definitely_ never come into my room and said he thought of me. Maybe he's running out of ideas to make me feel weird.

He laughs and pushes my comforter off of his legs, revealing a very clear outline of his massive erection in his tight white briefs. "I'm going to go see if that girl from anthropology is up for round two," he reveals. "Unless you're willing—in which case, I'll ask her to leave." He takes his bottom lip between his teeth and lifts both of his brown eyebrows. It's really frustrating how much one look can affect me.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim. "Get out." I punch his arm again and laugh.

One side of his lip springs free from his teeth before he says, "I'm serious, Clary."

I shove him as hard as I can, sending him onto the floor with a stunned expression. He shrugs. "Let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

The first time I hear Anthro-Girl moan again, I wonder what would have happened if I said yes. I've always known that Jace is willing to have sex with me. He's made that obvious with the way he looks at me and how he always whispers, "Good morning, gorgeous." Every. Day.

I pull back my long, flame colored hair, sighing. I need to get laid so I can stop thinking about having sex with my best friend. Geez.

The first time he makes the girl come, I wonder if he's really thinking of me. The idea sends chills through me, and I guess I _am_ up for round two. My hand slides down the front of my panties and I easily find the spot where I need the attention most. I hear Jace's groans encouraging my fingertips to circle the bundle of nerves. I bite down on my lip, moving my hand faster. My hips respond in kind, tilting upward. His bed hits the wall loudly as I close my eyes, picturing his perfectly toned body above mine.

Anthro-Girl comes loudly, and I wish I'd accepted his offer. He was joking, right? Hell, he wasn't joking.

He grunts and I can hear their skin slapping together like flint and stone. "Clary!" he cries my name.

Everything is silent for a moment before Anthropology Girl says, "My name is Katelyn."

Jace swears. "I'm sorry."

Katelyn moans and I hear Jace's skin slapping against hers again. "Isn't Clary your roommate?" she asks between strangled gasps.

"Yes," Jace answers. "And she can hear us."

Katelyn giggles. "Sorry!"

"Trying to ignore you," I lie.

I hear Jace chuckle along with the constant squeaking of his bed. He hasn't stopped throughout this entire encounter. "Sorry, Clary. We're almost done." And then they're back at it, full force. When Jace says that he's close, I quicken the pace of my fingers and we come together again.

* * *

Breakfast is painfully awkward. We sit across the table from each other. Jace is wearing an amused smirk and I am wearing a constant blush. "How'd you sleep?" he asks.

I glare at him. "You're a little shit."

He arches one eyebrow and bites his lip, which is distracting. "Good morning to you too, Sweetie."

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon, Dick," I retort with a smile.

My best friend reaches across the table, twirling the tail of my red braid around his finger. "I had a late night."

I roll my eyes at him as he shakes his light hair from his eyes. "I noticed."

Jace winks. "My offer is still on the table, if you're interested." My mouth goes dry, but I raise my middle finger at him as I exit the room.

* * *

I did something.

I don't really _know_ Jordan Kyle, but we have a few classes together, and he asked me out. He has a reputation for sleeping with girls and never calling them back, but...that actually sounds like exactly what I need to get past this whole lusty desire I've been having for Jace. So, we skip the date and I take him to my room.

He seems surprised, but pleasantly so. "You know," he says gently as I lead the two of us, both naked, to the bed. "I thought you'd at least want me to buy you dinner first."

"I wasn't hungry," I tease, climbing into his lap, slipping him inside of me.

"You're eager." Jordan smirks. "I like that." He flips us over, and I run a flat palm over his chest, marvelling to myself about how defined his muscles are. Yep. This is good. This is what I need.

He traces circles with his thumbs on my arms, and strokes my hair. It's comforting to feel his hands, and his weight on top of me. I haven't felt that in a while.

The two of us let out a contented sigh as we settle into a comfortable position, and he finds a good rhythm, bucking his hips pushing himself all the way in. I have no idea how this near stranger seems to know my body better than anyone ever has, but he does.

Our bodies hum in perfect symmetry. His eyes are light, filled with passion and lust, and he has a serious look of concentration on his face. I'm already becoming lost in the ecstacy of him. "Yes," I moan. "God, yes," I reiterate.

We try to kiss, but it's sloppy, given the frantic motion of our bodies, moving together in perfect harmony, like they instinctively know what to do.

"Jordan," I gasp, bracing my hands on his biceps. He smiles, like he knows from the shake of my thighs, and my crying his name that I am climaxing so soon. He moves faster, harder, making it so intense that I fear I won't be able to take it.

After, exhausted, my muscles still clenching and unclenching rapidly, we slow our pace. I make eye contact, catching my breath and regaining focus.

I smile.

Jordan smiles, and I can tell that he isn't finished, so I pick up my pace again, moving so quickly that he just has to hold still and let me move beneath him. It's so fast and hard that I feel my own desire spark, and peak yet again. "Jor…" I grunt, moaning a concoction of half words as I feel the second wave shatter me into bliss, and from the sounds he's making, he's not far behind.

It takes us a few moments to regain composure, our breathing heavy, goosebumps rising all over our exposed flesh. "That was fun," I sigh, letting go of all of my inhibitions.

"Agreed," he laughs, kissing my temple. "Did you still want to get dinner?"

I shrug and giggle girlishly. "Lets order something."

Jordan chuckles and gets up to locate his pants, pulling his phone from the pocket. We spend the next hours eating pizza in bed, going for round two, then three. It's after midnight when he kisses me goodbye and sneaks out the door, promising to call.

I know he won't, but it's cute that he thinks he needs to lie.

* * *

Jace waits all of ten minutes after Jordan leaves to come into my room. I roll my eyes. "Can I help you?"

"You're louder than I am," he comments.

I smirk, raising my eyebrows at him. "At least my bed doesn't creak."

Jace waves me off, moving to lounge beside me on the bed. "Did you have fun?"

I hit his shoulder. "Get out, creep!"

"Clary!" he feigns hurt. "I require details."

"Gross, Jace, you are _not_ getting details. Weren't my screams detail enough?" I tease.

He clicks his teeth at me and throws a pillow at me. "It was certainly not something I expected to hear when I came home, but at least now I know what sounds to pair with my fantasies."

I deadpan. "You're the worst. The absolute worst."

"I'm not the _worst,"_ he counters with a wink. "Maybe not as good as Jordan, but hey, you could be the judge of that."

"Doubting yourself?" I wonder.

He smiles and brushes the hair from my face. "After what I heard, I'm beginning to. Plus, your cheeks are flushed, and this bed is a mess. Your room is _never_ messy. Seems to me like he really rocked your world."

"To be fair," I defend. "I didn't know you were here, or we would have been quieter. Anyway, Jace," I pat his cheek. "Now that you've got all you need to fuel your fantasies tonight, you should get to bed. It's getting late."

"You're right," he agrees, kissing my shoulder, and as he slides off the bed, his eyes smoulder into mine in a way that makes me want to call Jordan and have him come back. "Goodnight, Clary."

* * *

Jace doesn't bring a girl home the next night. He plops down beside me on the couch and we both pretend to be engrossed in watching the Dick Van Dyke Show. I try to ignore my heartbeat, rallying against my ribcage. I've made a decision that could change my life forever, or only for the night. That is still to be determined.

I thought that being with Jordan would satisfy me for a while, and I could go back to ignoring Jace's advances, but instead, it's awoken a hunger in me that can't be satiated.

I pull the plush grey blanket from the back of the couch and cover the two of us, as an excuse to move closer. He puts his arm around my shoulder, never removing his eyes from the TV screen. My hand shakes a little as it creeps over to his thigh under the blanket. His spine straightens, and a small smile plays on his lips. He moves my hand to his manhood. It's warm and hard against my palm. "Finally coming around, Fray?"

I shrug my shoulder and shush him. I didn't think I'd ever be doing something like this with Jace, because we're such good friends and I've spent so long pretending not to feel that way for him. This is new territory for me, but Jace, himself, is an adventure and I want to experience him. He groans when I begin to rub him through his jeans and his lips find my neck, sending electricity down my spine. We gasp in unison.

His lips crash down on mine, the force pushing me back onto the couch. He hovers above me with a look of lust in his eyes. A sudden heat spreads through my body. "Were you really thinking of me the other night?" I ask.

He emits a throaty chuckle and says: "I always think of you." I can feel the length of him on my inner thigh, causing my panties to grow damp. "I know you want this just as badly as I do." He groans into my neck, running his tongue along my skin in the process.

My hips involuntarily roll against him. "Probably more than you do," I breathe the words out like a prayer. I push down the part of myself that is scared to be with him in fear or wrecking what we've already got going, and swiftly pull my t-shirt over my head. I like the way his eyes darken as they roll over my exposed torso. My eyes close and my head tilts back as he grinds his hips into mine. What we're doing is not romantic, and I wonder why I prefer it this way.

"How badly do you want this?" he whispers low, and sexy in my ear.

My hips buck again and I tug at his shirt. "Let me show you." I reach around to unhook my bra as he yanks his shirt off. We are bare-chested with nothing but lust and years of pent up sexual tension and selfishness. This is what we need.

I scrape my teeth along his neck, whispering for him to take his jeans off, and he does, frantically kicking them off and nearly falling off the teal, suede couch. Seeing him flustered in any way seems so eccentric, so far from reality, but the red tint to his cheeks is unmistakable. I slide my hands across his body, pushing him back so I can sit in front of him with my knees grinding into the carpet while he sits back on the couch.

I start sliding his boxers down his legs and he puts his hands on mine. "You don't have to do that."

I raise both of my eyebrows at him. "Don't act like you're opposed to the idea," I tell him, while ignoring the fact that I've rarely gone down on anyone and don't really know what I'm doing. Jace let's go of my hands and shrugs, all nonchalant. I harness the energy of every porno I've ever seen as I pull his boxers down his thighs and he springs free. I take a big gulp of air before taking him into my mouth, sliding my lips down on his length. Jace groans and pulls my hair out of the way for me.

I pull back, leaving only the head of his dick in my mouth. Our eyes lock as I push back down, taking as much of him in as I can without gagging. "Damn," he whispers. Jace's head falls back against the headrest of the couch and he gasps as I bob my head and circle my tongue around the tip. His hips twitch with his efforts to keep still. "Come here," he demands.

I let him out of my mouth with a sigh. "I wasn't done," I complain.

He pulls me up to kiss him. His lips are soft, and they move slowly. I am filled to the brim with clumsy, nervous apprehension. "Let's go to my room," he suggests and I nod as he picks me up and carries me to his bed, where he throws me down, falling on top of me.

He helps me out of my shorts and underwear, humming in appreciation at the sight of me. And then he dives in, returning the favor, using his mouth and fingers to prepare me for something much bigger. My screams bounce off the walls, and he keeps going until I'm a shuddering mess.

He crawls back up my body, smiling softly. "Ready?" he asks.

I bite my lip hard and nod. "Ready," I confirm, and that's all it takes for him to thrust his hips, filling me completely.

I watch his face while he moves swiftly, brows furrowed, a thin layer of sweat arising on his skin, lips turn up at the edges, and his sharp jawline. I kiss his neck, feeling his back muscles contract beneath my hands.

The bed squeaks under us with every thrust. My breath hitches in my throat. He mutters a few dirty words, driving me closer to the edge. I dig my fingernails into his back as he sends me into oblivion, the force of my pleasure triggering his own.

We lay there, basking in the afterglow, our limbs tangled together, his hands running through my hair, working the knots out. "I'm going to be serious for a minute. You know I like you, right?" he conveys. "That I haven't just been trying to sleep with you this whole time, for the sake of sleeping with you. I mean, I was also trying to sleep with you, but I do want more."

I run my hands along the planes of his chest, breathing him in. "I like you, too."


End file.
